Vehicle telematics systems provide advanced interaction and communication capabilities for vehicles. They are one of a class of computer-based technologies that have recently been added to vehicles to improve the driving experience. Various systems, both telematics systems and other systems, commonly include a variety of software and/or hardware. Like many other computing systems, software may occasionally be updated to improve functionality and operability.
In some cases, software updates come in the form of user-implemented updates, which are done via a local network or through the insertion of a memory stick into the vehicle. Dealers may also update vehicle modules when a vehicle is brought in for servicing.